


I don't like it

by Swarms_of_crabs



Series: Doctor Who drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swarms_of_crabs/pseuds/Swarms_of_crabs
Summary: Koschei has a new beard. Theta doesn't approve.
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma & The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: Doctor Who drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873276
Kudos: 16





	I don't like it

"Whad'ya you think Theta? Do I look suave?" 

Koschei examined himself in the mirror, carefully shaping his new goatee with a razor.

Theta came into view, hair still wet from his shower. He took in his friend's new look.

He burst out laughing.

"It's hideous! It's like you unclogged a shower with your mouth!"

Koschei frowned. 

"It's really that bad?"

"Well I suppose it's sort of... dashing, in a way."

Theta walked to the sink, grabbing his toothbrush. He gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips, then winced.

"I take it back, you're all prickly. Get rid of it."


End file.
